Not Exactly Happy
by Rosawyn
Summary: 'They weren't exactly "happy" together, not by any stretch of the imagination, but they couldn't seem to escape each other.' in response to MioneWazlib's "30 Words or Less" Challenge.


**Not Exactly "Happy"  
**A response to MioneWazlib's "30 Words or Less" Challenge using 35 of the 100 supplied prompts.  
Pairing: Pansy/Draco  
Romantic

Dysfunctional:  
They weren't exactly "happy" together, not by any stretch of the imagination, but they couldn't seem to escape each other.

Background:  
Pansy couldn't stand being in the background; she knew who the Slytherin spotlight focused on and firmly attached herself to him.

Squeaky Clean:  
Pansy had no interest in wholesome guys; they weren't nearly exciting enough. Draco knew wholesome girls would never have any serious interest in him.

Shallow:  
You could accuse both Draco and Pansy of being shallow. Of course, they'd just accuse you of being trash and mock your relative lack of wealth.

I'm Telling:  
If a Slytherin displeased her, Pansy threatened to tell Draco. It didn't matter if he would really have followed through on the threat; they were too terrified to find out.

Rule Breaking:  
Draco and Pansy were no strangers to breaking rules, but it was especially gratifying getting others in trouble for things they themselves would do just for fun.

Sickness:  
Though Pansy would never admit it, she enjoyed Draco more when he was sick or injured—at those times, she felt he needed her more.

Recovery:  
Pansy never questioned Draco's exaggerated injury or his overlong recovery; she just enjoyed every second that he let her fawn over him.

Turned Off:  
Sometimes, her enthusiastic attention convinced him he was manly, sexy, and generally awesome. Sometimes, it just annoyed him.

Men:  
Draco told himself he was proud to be included with the men and associate with adults, but honestly, he'd rather just be with Pansy; she didn't intimidate him.

Transportation:  
His train ride to what would be his last year at Hogwarts was more bearable because of Pansy who distracted him from what he was expected to do that year.

Lurking:  
No matter where she was or what she was doing, he was always there, lurking, in the back of her mind. That was because she loved him, wasn't it?

With All My Heart:  
Pansy didn't know how big her heart was, but she did know all of it was filled with Draco, who left room for nothing else.

Good Question:  
"Draco, do you love me?" He said he did, but was it a lie? Was it the truth?

Fake:  
Sometimes, he thought she was being far more fake with him than he was with her. Other times, he wondered why anyone would put that much effort into an act.

Delusional:  
Sometimes when they were together, if they both tried hard enough, they could believe for a few moments that they were blissfully happy, passionately in love, and completely content.

Can you Hear Me?  
At times Draco wondered if Pansy could ever understand the things he never said—he doubted it; he couldn't even understand them himself.

Run Away:  
_Run away with me. We'll find someplace safe, someplace they'll never find. We could be together, happy, forever. Come with me, run away…_

Past, Present, Future:  
In the past, Draco was a child; in the future he would likely be dead; in the present he had Pansy, and he might as well enjoy it.

Fresh:  
They touched each other boldly, daring the other to show weakness by reacting in shock or alarm. Neither ever did.

Let Me Out:  
Draco wished someone would save him from the prison his parents and Voldemort had built around him; when he was with Pansy, at least he could forget for a while.

Help Me:  
Sometimes, his eyes betrayed a desperate plea for help—sometimes, she wished she really knew how to help him.

Out of Control:  
With most every aspect of his life spiralling out of his control, Draco was pleased that Pansy would do nearly anything he asked, or even demanded, of her.

Why Not  
"Pansy, come here. Now." She saw no reason to disobey him. It's not like she ever had anything better to do.

Controlling:  
Some of the other Slytherin girls suggested Draco was too controlling; Pansy laughed at them. "I wouldn't do what he tells me unless I wanted to."

For You:  
"I would do anything for you," Pansy said, her arms around his neck and her body pressed against his.  
He grinned wickedly and whispered a few suggestions into her ear.

Pinky Promise:  
Draco never made Pansy any promises. She told herself she was okay with that: she'd rather he never make a promise than make one only to break it.

Cheating:  
Simply _looking_ at other girls wasn't cheating; he'd seen his father look at many different women, and his mom never seemed to mind. If Pansy cared, that was her problem.

Going in Circles:  
"I hate you." "I want you." "I'm sick of you." "Stay with me." "Go away." "I need you." "You bore me." "Come here." "Get off me!" "I love you."

Grief:  
When Dumbledore died, Pansy decided she wasn't at all sad he was dead; she was only sad Draco had to leave and had left her behind.

Missing Out:  
She wished she could have gone with Draco when he left; he got to meet all the interesting people and have all the exciting adventures. It just wasn't fair.

Go the Distance:  
She told herself she would have gone anywhere, done anything to be with him. It couldn't have been worse than being stuck here without him.

Anger Welling:  
How dare he leave her behind? How _dare_ he? But he was important now, and she was just…Pansy. Why couldn't the Dark Lord choose _her_?

Judgment:  
He hadn't even completed his quest! Professor Snape had killed Dumbledore—everyone knew that. The one thing the Dark Lord had asked of Draco, and he had failed.

Companionship:  
She missed Draco; everything was so boring without him. She missed his grin, his smell, the feel of his hair as she threaded her fingers through it. She felt so…lonely.


End file.
